Gangis Khan AKA Camoflauge
He was born in Jabria, Kuwait on June 13, 1983. His father then Ganghis was born.His father was a hard working man who brought his wife to live and work in Kuwait over from his native country of India. They had a son and then twin boys, "Camoflauge and Diddy Kong". The three brothers were raised to be very close with each other but Camo and Diddy, being twins, were obviously always together. The twins were getting into trouble from day one. The Gulf War broke out in 1991 and his family lost everything. They had to move back to their native country of India and took up residence in Mumbai City. After the war, only Camo's parents were offered work Visas back into Kuwait so the boys, after living with their cousin for a while, were shipped to an Irish Catholic boarding school in Northern India called "Saint Mary's". The three brothers were natural peer leaders, but after two years of Camo getting into non-stop trouble, he and Diddy moved back to Kuwait. They lived there for two years, got into more trouble, forcing their migration to Canada to be sooner than planned. Camo came to Scarborough, Toronto, Canada in 1996 where he seemed to pick up exactly where he lad left off in India – consistently getting into fights and trouble with the police. Fully settled in Scarborough, it was "Jean Vanier" high school where Camoflauge started rapping. He was a heavy fan of east coast hip-hop and his style were influenced from the artists of the late 90's such as Wu Tang Clan, Boot Camp Clik, CNN, Mobb Deep etc. He and his crew learned from the older MCs and would battle them every day. The newfound focus on hip-hop was heavy solidified but after getting in more trouble Camo was kicked out of school at the age of 17 – he always maintained with the microphone. It wasn't long after that Deep Waters was formed and he became the front man for the crew. Camo focused on being an artist and his twin brother Diddy learned to produce beats. The emphasis on music would continue but the reality of the streets was never far behind. After more fights and trouble, Camoflauge was gunned down outside of a club in Toronto. The bullent landed right onto his heart and required open-heart surgery. He recovered from his wounds and was back to himself in less than a year. While the shooting came close to costing Camoflauge his life, it revived the focus and seriousness surrounding his own music and he began recording material at an incredible rate, pouring the heartfelt emotion and experiences into every song he made. He kicked things off with the release of the Return of the Red Eye album, which earned him a lot of respect from local MCs and listeners. Staying out of trouble, he followed the Red Eye project with Pandora's Box. The album was a complete success and was highly acclaimed by industry peers and fans alike. Through this project and the accompanying videos, Camo made a huge leap in 2007 to position him as one of the hottest up and coming artists the city had to offer. Not skipping a beat, Camoflauge just recently (February 2008) released his third album "On Your Own" and will continue to build his industry presence throughout the course of the year. He now works with youth in after school programs and, of course, is working on his next album. His goals regarding his music are like most MCs: to be successful, make an impact, and to see where the game takes him. Discography MIXTAPES *Return Of The Red Eye *Pandora's Box *On Your Own *A Gangsta's Code *A History Lesson *Scardogg Millionaire *Merry Fuckin' Christmas *Happy Fuckin' New Year *Girls, Girls, Girls *Knowledge Of Self *Ninja Music: The Andy Burner Project ALBUMS *Gangeezy Da Greezy - May 27, 2011 *The People's Champ - August 09, 2012 Videos * Gun Town - Gangis Khan AKA Camoflauge ft. King Dappz * Gaddi - Deep Jandu ft. Gangis Khan AKA Camoflauge * Prayers - Gangis Khan AKA Links * https://www.facebook.com/gangiskhanAKAcamoflauge * https://twitter.com/Gangiskhancamo * http://www.youtube.com/deepwaters416 See Also * [[Guilty Crime Posse] List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Toronto Rappers Category:Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Toronto Rap